


Director's Daughter

by seethesunshine



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seethesunshine/pseuds/seethesunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill - Ben and a virgin. A series of smutty encounters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Smut, completely. No mention of virginity till the middle to end of part, where it’s actually needed. I described it as much as I can without being too gross about it. Everyone has different experiences so please don’t personally compare. Also remember that your virginity is something that you shouldn’t (in my opinion) be ashamed of, or approach in the manner that I have within this fic. There’s a large age difference (ofc is of legal age, 21), just in case that bothers anyone. NSFW.

Summer, ironically, was her favorite time. Her name, however, given to her at birth, had carried her through life as a wild child; carefree, almost rebellious. She was fresh out of her first year at uni, 21 with not a care in the world. But, how could you care if your father was one of the richest, most prestigious Director's in all of England?

On weekends she’d hang out at the pubs, during winter holiday’s she’d jet off to Ibiza, and during the summer, she’d vacation at St. Tropez. From jets, to yachts, to private cars, you’d never guess she was as entitled by just looking at her. Her raven hair hung down her back in natural waves, her skin an olive shade, smooth to the touch, with big green eyes and long toned legs. A wink and a small smile and you’d be on your way, falling in love with her, head over feet. She was friendly and charming, and oh god was she _sweet._  


 

“Summer,” her mother called, her shrill voice ringing out over the outstretch of lawn, filling her ears as she sat by the pool, “Come say hello to your father’s guest.” She sighed, pushing herself off the lawn chair she had occupied all morning, her skin tingling from the sun. She was, as always, on holiday with her parents in their house at St. Tropez. Her father, ever the host, had invited a few of the actors on his next film. She trudged into the house, her bikini sticking to her oil lathered body, her long hair bobbing in a bun as she walked.

 

“Honey, you remember Benedict, right?” Her father, Richard asked.

She nodded, pulling her sunglasses off and smiling, “Sure, we met at that Gala a few months ago.”

He nodded, forcing his eyes to remain on her face, “Right, great to see you again.”

“Pleasure,” she cooed, a small smile spreading across her face.

 

Unlike him, her eyes freely scanned his body. He was tall with dark curly hair that was brushed in all directions. Smoldering blue eyes and broad shoulders, lips that would make you swoon with just one glance. He was one of her father’s most prized companions, working on every other film her father offered. She was used to seeing him; premiers, gala’s, you name it. He was aware of her presence, his senses heightened whenever she was near. She was 21 with a body of a swim suit model, the brains of a scholar and the most sincere personality a twenty something can possess; he always knew she was trouble.

 

They had met repeatedly, sharing a few words when the time was right. She was her father’s biggest supporter, and she was his biggest concern. When Richard had offered him the weekend at their summer home, Benedict mulled it over a few glasses of whiskey. He could turn down a weekend in St. Tropez, in fear he would misbehave, or he could go and try his hardest to be the upstanding man his parents had brought him up to be. Standing in her barely there bikini, he knew it would be a challenge.

 

“Would you show Benedict to the guest room?” Her mother offered, prim and proper with the face of an angel.

“Of course, mother,” Summer smiled, turning swiftly and heading out of the sitting room.

 

He followed her down a few hallways, up a staircase, and around what seemed to be the entire place. All the while, his eyes roaming her body freely. She was tranquil in her actions and her sun kissed skin made it impossibly hard not to stare.

 

“I’m surprised you came,” she said slowly, pushing open the door to the guest room.

“I can’t say no to your father,” he admitted, walking past her.

 

His fingers barely brushed her exposed stomach as he walked into the room. She chewed her gum loudly, watching him as he placed his suit case on the bed, turning to face her once more. A smirk playing across her lips, she stepped inside and closed the door.

 

“But you can say no to me?” She questioned, taking a few steps towards him.

“Summer,” he warned, “Don’t do this.”

“Don’t do what?” She asked innocently, her body threateningly close to him.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about,” he sighed, taking a step back and sitting on the bed.

 

She laughed; a quiet sound that rumbled in her chest before escaping from her full, pink lips. She took a step closer, spreading his legs with her knee, standing in between him. Shaking her head, she put her hands on his shoulders, her chest inches from his face.

 

“One day,” she started, pressing her lower half to his, “You won’t be able to turn me down.”

“I’m currently finding it very hard to do so,” he growled, his voice low, hands balled at his sides.

“You _can_ touch me,” she noted, her stomach pressed firmly to his chest, “I can keep a secret.”

 

He sighed heavily, his blue eyes glued to her green ones. The smallest smirk was spread across her lips, her body so close to his that he could swear he felt her heart beat. She wiggled a little, his face mere centimeters from her chest that was close to popping out of her itsy bitsy bikini. He relaxed momentarily, his long fingers gliding up the sides of her tanned legs, slowly coming behind her and squeezing the bare flesh of her bum. She sighed contently, her eyes fluttering shut for a few seconds.

 

He watched her as she arched her back under his touch, biting her bottom lip as his hands trailed up her back, fingers splayed, toying with the tie of her bathing suit top. Her fingers gripped the cotton of his t-shirt tightly, knees finding their way to his sides, straddling him. His hands stayed beneath her, gripping her flesh and pushing her center down to meet his.

 

“Your father will kill me,” he noted, her chest rising quickly as she thrust into him again, the barely there bikini bottom not doing much to conceal her growing arousal. 

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” she mumbled, her lips trailing his jaw, nipping at the smooth skin.

 

She felt him shudder beneath her, his fingers gripping her thighs. It seemed as if he wanted to stop, but wouldn’t allow himself to. Her lips brushed his ear, taking his lobe in between her teeth, only to release it momentarily, before her lips found his. She hummed; a mix of pleasure and the sweet feeling of accomplishment. His lips worked her slowly, taking her bottom lip in between his teeth, grazing her tongue with his. She had wondered what he felt like; his lips, his body, his hair, but none of her fantasies compared to this.

 

She ground her hips into his, the quietest gasp escaping his lips, into her mouth. Fingers running through his hair, she pulled back to look at him. He was flushed and his lips were swollen, his eyes dark with lust. She had known the affect she had on him, always. His hands trailed her sides, coming up behind her and pulling the tie on the top of her bikini. He growled with pleasure when her full breast came into view. She was just as tan around her chest as she was elsewhere. He quirked and eyebrow and she grinned.

 

"Topless tanning is a big thing here," she shrugged, pulling his head down to meet her chest.

 

Hesitantly he took her in his hands, kneading the soft flesh slowly, raking his nails over her nipples. She moaned, quite loudly, a sound that filled him with desire. Lowering his head, he took one of taut nipples in his mouth, rolling his tongue over and over the sensitive flesh as she whimpered beneath him. 

 

"Beautiful," he murmured, lips still attached to her.

"Oh god," she gasped, grinding her arousal against his growing erection, "Ben," she murmured.

 

He stopped momentarily, the sound of his name on her tongue something he wasn’t familiar with. He watched her whither above him, eyes closed, mouth parted.

 

"Touch me," she almost demanded, opening her eyes. 

 

His fingers glided down her toned stomach slowly, almost shaking as they passed her belly piercing, meeting the waist of her bikini bottoms. Her eyes were focused on his face, watching as he slowly slipped his hand between the cotton material, cupping her heat. She gasped, bucking into his hand as his fingers stroked from her clit to her entrance, repeating the torturous movement repeatedly. He watched her, lips parted, head thrown back, panting as his fingers dipped in and out of her slowly. The sight of her, loose and lost in her pleasure, pleasure he was causing.

 

She moved wildly on top of him, his nimble fingers slowly finding their way between her folds, burying within her. She gasped loudly, her face flushed, his name rolling off her tongue over and over while he slipped in a second finger, curving and hitting her her core. Bucking against his hand, she tugged at the ends of his hair, pulling his lips onto hers hungrily as he worked her close to the edge.

 

"No, no," she gasped, trying to calm her arousal, "I want you," she panted, "I want you inside of me."

"Now?" He growled, "Your parents - Summer, we can’t."

"This house is 15,000 square feet," she whined, grinding into his erection, "But I promise I’ll be quiet."

 

He kissed her roughly, the smell of her arousal on his fingers floating through her senses. She pulled him closer, her bare chest gliding over his shirt, the rough material of the cotton hardening her nipples. Her hands flew to the buttons on his jeans, working them open quickly, sliding one hand through the material restricting him from her. Lifting his hips, he held her around the waist with one arm as the other supported him on the bed as she pulled his jeans and boxers off, pooling them on the floor around his ankles. Her eyes focused on him, his length impressing and intimidating her at the same time.

 

  
_Should she tell him?_ She shook her head furiously, wrapping one hand around his pulsing cock, stroking him slowly. His lips parted, his breathing shallow. As she worked her fingers over the tip, spreading his precum he pulled her hair loose, tugging it backwards and exposing her neck to his lips and teeth. Sucking and nipping her flesh, they moaned in unison, different sensations driving through them.

 

Removing her hands from him, he groaned in frustration as she stood up, her legs wobbly. Biting her lip, she hooked her thumbs into the sides of her bikini, slowly inching it down, her mind running in circles. _He’s massive_ , she thought, the heat between her thighs pooling. He watched her, his eyes glazed with desire, as she worked her tiny bottoms down her long tanned legs. If her father found out, he was sure his career would be over. Denying her, was not an option. Advance after advance, he was always successful in evading her. However, this time, on her turf, she was more confident, she knew what he wanted and he knew what she was after.

 

She stepped towards him, cocking her head to the side as he pulled his shirt off, exposing his firm chest. She held back a sigh, the ones that usually come out as admiration. She wasn’t here to show him how much she appreciated him. She was here to show him that she always got what she wanted, that she was irresistible. 

 

Lowering herself back on his lap, her wetness gliding over his hardness, hiis cock strained, the skin barely giving way, as she rubbed against him, biting her lip as he shuddered. Without looking away, he reached behind him towards his bag, unzipping a section and pulling out a toiletries bag. She stifled a laugh as she took it from him, her fingers grasping the foil of the condom wrapper. She shuddered as the thought of him entering her slipped through her mind, causing her walls to tighten. Breaking the seal between he teeth, she unrolled the condom over his erection. She felt his eyes on her, his breathing shallow, his fingers rubbing circles on her lower back.

 

"Ready?" She asked, more to herself.

 

He nodded, his gaze hungry, as she lifted onto her knees, lining his tip with her entrance. Fear spread through her body; _what the hell am I doing?_ She thought, her brow furrowed, the copper taste of blood filling her mouth as she bit down on her lip. As he slowly slipped in between her fold, the burning sensation of the unfamiliarity engulfed her. He watched her, puzzled by the sudden cold demeanor, all the confidence and the sexiness peeled away.

 

"You alright, darling?" He whispered, desire flooding him.  
She nodded, “Just a little...bigger,” she paused, continuing to lower herself onto him, “Than I know,” she finished, wincing as he finally buried within her heat.

"Fuck," he groaned, "You’re so tight."

 

She moved slowly, back and forth, then up and down, the pain barely subsiding. Tears stung behind her eyes. She felt his fingers dig into her hips, holding her down in place. Her body went stiff, and her head hung. He stilled for a moment, ridding his mind from arousal, letting the sensible part of him come through.

 

"Summer?" He asked, his large hand stroking her back, "Do you want to stop?"

She shook her head no, sniffling as she looked up, “I just need a minute.”

"Are you crying?" He questioned, his hand cupping her face, "You’re crying," he noted, stroking away a tear.

"We don’t have to do this," he pushed, suddenly feeling like a jerk for allowing it to go this far.

"I want to," she reassured him, "I just...should have told you," she sighed, his cock throbbing within her.

"Told me what?" He asked, truly confused as to where their mood had gone.

 

She stared at him, half surprised and half ashamed. She sighed, closing her eyes momentarily, rocking her hips against him. He groaned, gripping her tightly but not allowing her to move. The pleasure that was flooding him before had returned, but he wasn’t going to continue unless he knew what was troubling her. She sighed quietly, the burning sensation had faded, slowly being replaced with arousal and pleasure. She tried lifting her hips but he held her in place, searching her face.

 

"Summer," he warned, realization flooding him, "Are you, did we, is this your first?" He asked, his breathing labored.

She pursed her lips, her fingers grasping his shoulders, “Yes,” she nodded.

His eyes widened, “Is this how you imagined it?” He asked, trying to be compassionate, “Am I worth it?”

She nodded, “I had it all planned out in my head,” she paused.

"Were you trying to seduce me?" He almost laughed, the corners of his lips forming into a smile.

She blushed, “Oh god,” she mumbled, “I’m so dumb I shouldn’t have done this to you.”

 

She pulled her hands from his shoulders, slowly standing up, the empty feeling causing her to hiss as she stood back. He watched her, suddenly shy and self conscious. For a second he weighed his options; he had already taken what was hers, but should he continue? He was undoubtedly attracted to her, not just a beauty but she was also intelligent. But she was young and he technically was employed by her father. 

 

"Do you want to continue?" He asked, standing up.

He towered over her, their naked bodies nearly touching, “Do you?”

"That’s not up to me," he shook his head, "You’re a beautiful girl, Summer, intelligent and charming. Any man would be lucky to do you such an honor."

"But I want you," she sighed, even surprising herself. 

 

He took that as her response, taking her hand and leading her towards the bed again. Pushing his bag on the floor, he sat her down, pushing her shoulders slightly. Bending, he kissed her slowly, his hands cupping her face and tangling in her hair.

 

"Lay down," he ordered, his tone was soft but his demeanor was not. 

She did as he said, her head meeting the pillow.

He knelt on the bed, his body hovering hers, “Spread your legs.”

 

The thickness of his voice combined with the intense look in his eyes was the most erotic thing she had ever seen. She spread her legs slowly, feeling his erection press against her.

 

"Now," he paused, nipping at her neck, "Wrap your hands around my neck."

Shakily, she wrapped her fingers at the base of his neck, letting them tangle with his curls.

"Bend your knees and spread a little wider," he said softly, hooking one of her legs around his waist as the other stayed bent, resting on the bed.

"Now what?" She whispered, her body paralyzed with arousal by his touch and by his voice. 

"Now let me," he paused, guiding his cock into her tight wet heat once more, "Make you cum, the way a beautiful woman deserves."

 

She nodded, her eyes glued to him as one of his hands gripped her bum, the other supporting him beside her head. He started off slow, her brow furrowed, wishing away the stinging sensation. He pulled all the way out, causing her to release a whine, before filling her once more. His trust came harder, but at a steady pace. Stroking her walls and clenching around his length. Her eyes fluttered shut momentarily, the pleasure overtaking her body. Stroking her cheek, she opened her eyes, her inner vixen coming through once more.

 

He kissed her hungrily, his thrust rapid. In and out and slow then fast. They were panting, lips working flesh, fingers digging into skin. She withered beneath him, arching her back and pressing into him.

 

"Oh Ben," she moaned, the familiar sensation of her orgasm building, the unfamiliar feel of him stretching her adding to it.

"That’s right," he groaned, slamming into her but careful of his force, "Let go, Summer."

 

She gasped, her orgasm hitting her like an unexpected freight truck. White noise took over her as she moaned his name, clinging to him as she quivered with desire. She barely resurfaced when his own hit, his body meeting her in a few final thrusts, slamming into her as she felt him convulse around her. He groaned, deep in his throat, her name sliding off his lip, into her ear, as her walls tightened, milking him until he was immobile. He rested beside her, his arm covering her waist, as they slowly came off their high. The smile on her face was unmistakable; satisfied but full of smugness. She had gotten what she wanted and god was it good. 

 

"How’d I do?" She quipped, her nails stroking his arm. 

He shook his head, grinning, “Remarkable, for a first take.”

"Well," she droned, rolling her eyes, "I _am_ the director’s daughter.”


	2. Chapter 2

She waltzed through the room, her floor length black lace gown clinging to her every curve. The strapless cut dipped low into her nearly perfect breast, showcasing the mounds he’d familiarized himself with. Her hair shone underneath the bright lights, scooped over one sun kissed shoulder, flowing loosely. He watched her as she mingled with just about everyone; a loud laugh escaping her. She knew he was watching, he always was. Their encounter only left him wanting her more, craving her touch beyond explanation.  
  
"Summer," he greeted, her name sliding off his tongue in his deep baritone.  
“ _Hel-lo_ ,” she smiled, brightly painted red lips spreading into a grin as he kissed her cheeks.  
"I wasn’t aware you’d be here," he noted, his brow creasing.  
"My father _is_ the director,” she almost purred, her well manicured fingers clasped around a champagne glass.  
"Right," he nodded, transfixed by the aura she carried.  
  
She smirked, cocking an eyebrow at him. She had seen him once more after their first tryst; at a hole in the wall pub in London, a few weeks later. They chatted briefly, watching the other across the room the whole night. She ended up back at his flat, spending the night - and better half of the next day - in his bed. She had thought about calling him, before and after their second encounter, but Summer wasn’t one to chase. If anything, she wanted to be chased.  
  
His eyes dipped into the cut of her dress once more, her cleavage beckoning him and causing his trousers to tighten. Benedict looked impeccable in his three piece navy suit. His trousers clung to his lean legs, the color complimenting his pale skin and smoldering eyes. She knew better than to openly gawk, but made it clear her affections were known.  
  
"You look sharp," she stated, downing the last of her champagne.  
His eyes glanced to her lips, then to the smooth column of her throat, “Thank you,” he nodded, “That dress looks wonderful on you.”  
  
To anyone overhearing their conversation, they seemed like two people exchanging pleasantries. But to each other, he knew she meant now well his suit clung to him and she knew very well how much he enjoyed the view of her chest. She turned to the person near her, losing herself on conversation almost immediately. Her hands often found their way to her neck, pulling her hair aside, or purposely stroking the soft skin he wanted to kiss. The effect she had on him was like no other. 15 years his junior yet she still made him squirm like a school boy.  
  
"Are you here alone?" He whispered in her ear, his body dangerously close to hers.  
She nodded, “Are you?”  
"Afraid so," he replied, his slender fingers tracing circles across the material that adorned her lower back.  
"Such a shame," she commented, her gaze lingering over her shoulder and to his face.  
  
His eyes were dark, his intentions visible. He wanted her, his sexual desire for her evident and extremely alluring. She swallowed the lump in her throat and turned to face him. She licked her lips slowly and smiled, her eyes flicking about the room.  
  
"There’s a entrance near the tiny coat room just above the amphitheater," she said quietly, "If you can find a your way in, I promise I’ll  _blow_ your mind. “  
"Here?" He nearly stuttered, "Are you mad?"  
She shrugged, “Are you scared?”  
"You cant be serious," he muttered, his eyes scanning the room, "If your father found out-"  
"Benedict," she mused, "If you’re uninterested you know you could just say so."  
He groaned, running a hand over his face as she turned away from him, “You know I want nothing more than to feel your mouth around my cock,” he murmured in her ear, “There is no better sight than watching you wither beneath me as I fuck you into the mattress.”  
"Or in this case, theater seat," she teased, her lips pursed, "I’ll give you ten minutes."  
  
He found her sat in the plush theater chair, her bare feet dangling off the railing, sipping from a champagne bottle. She was definitely a sight to see, full lips wrapped around the head of the bottle, her eyes closed, her dress hiked up to mid thigh. She was dangerous and he knew he shouldn’t cross such paths, especially in places where they could easily be found.  
  
"Took you long enough," she breathed, opening her eyes and licking the head of the bottle.  
"Summer," he warned, as she stood up and walked closer to him, "This could jeopardize my career."  
She shook her head, “I promise I’ll be quick,” she laughed, pushing him into a seat.  
  
Straddling him, she licked her lips as she ground her hips into his. His zipper rubbed against the satin of her panties, causing her to shiver in delight. He watched her, transfixed by the sexuality that oozed from her as she took his hands and placed them beneath her dress on her thighs. Her skin was soft and warm beneath his nearly trembling fingers, slowly working their way up her body.  
  
"How do you want me?" She whispered, her lips brushing his.  
  
He swallowed audibly, his lips capturing hers in an open mouth kiss, full of teeth and tongue and the taste of champagne. He tugged her body closer, his fingers digging into the flesh of her ass, causing her wet center to rub against the growing bulge in his trousers. She moaned into the kiss, her fingers buried in his curls, pushing her chest to his, threatening to spill out of her dress at any second.  
  
"Christ," he huffed as she pulled away, his eyes still closed. She palmed his erection through his pants, biting her lip as groans escaped his beautiful throat. Control over him was what drew her in, but the reaction he had to her inexperience and eagerness was what kept her wanting more. She crawled off his lap, sinking to her knees between his legs. Her nails grazed his thighs, working their way to the button of his trousers, not once breaking eye contact.  
  
Through hooded eyes, he watched as she freed his straining erection from his pants, taking it in her hand confidently and stroking her thumb over the head, “What are you doing?”  
She grinned, licking her lips before her tongue darted out and swiveled around head of his cock, “Blowing your mind.”  
  
He gasped as she took him in her mouth, fully at once till her lips touched his base. Her nails dug into his hips, her lips and tongue working in unison, up and down and slow and fast. He was panting, his fingers twined in her hair, pulling it from her face so he could watch her take him. Her moans vibrated through his body, his mind swarmed with pleasure. She released him with a pop, only to trail her tongue down his length, working slow circles over his balls before taking him in her mouth once more.  
  
"Fuck," he groaned, thrusting his hips to her face. She felt his cock twitch in her mouth, his release on the edge, and she swelled with pride, the heat between her thighs growing.  
"Wipe that shit eating grin off your face," he panted, "and get up here so I could fuck you senseless."  
"If you insist," she laughed, still grinning at the way she had him going.  
  
Holding her dress up, his fingers snaked up her thighs and hooked into the sides of her thong, slowly working the thin material down her legs. As she stepped out of it, he examined the material briefly, a smirk spreading across his face as he tucked it into the inside of his suit jacket.  
  
"Who’s got a shit eating grin now?" She teased, straddling his waist.  
"Oh no," he shook his head, "I was serious when I said I was going to fuck you senseless."  
  
She stood, allowing him to reposition her; knees on the chair, hands holding onto the frame. Back arched, ass in the air, she looked over her shoulder as she heard him sigh with pleasure, lowering his trousers enough to give him access.  
  
"What a sight," he commented, hands gripping her hips, "Simply ravishing," he added, aligning with her entrance and pushing in at once.  
"Oh god," she moaned, clinging onto the plastic of the seat, "Ben," she whined, begging for his pace to speed up.  
"I’ve missed your tight little pussy," he groaned, pulling all the way out and thrusting back in, "Should I take it easy on you or give it to you properly?"  
"There’s nothing proper about this," she hummed, pushing her hips closer to his, "Now be the gentleman that I know you are and fuck me proper."  
  
He chuckled, his grip on her hips tightening as he moved in and out of her wet heat, their thrusts in unison. With her eyes closed, and her lips slightly parted, he drank in the sight of her; tousled and roughed up, enjoying the control he had over her body. She moaned his name over and over, a chant he could more than happily get used to. There was something extremely arousing about being her first, her second and now her third fuck. He knew that regardless of how many men she would be with, her mind would always linger back to the thought of him, thrusting deep within her, giving her her first orgasm.  
  
Her hips bucked beneath him and her breathing became labored, “Ben,” she whined, “Oh fuck Benedict I’m so close.”  
"That’s right love," he panted, leaning forward and kissing her bare shoulder, "Come with me, love."  
  
A few quick thrusts and an exchange of messy kisses, she lost herself to his release, the warmth of him filling her pushing her over the edge, capturing her in the white noise of pleasure. She stilled beneath him, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist as he settled. She sighed deeply, feeling him withdraw and stand back. She readjusted herself, tugging her dress in the right direction and rubbing her fingers through her hair.  
  
"How do I look?" She teased, smacking her lips as she reapplied her lipstick, "Just fucked or still beautiful?"  
"Beautifully fucked," he laughed, straightening his suit.  
"I don’t know how I’m supposed to sit through this premier without panties," she huffed, poking him in the chest.  
"I don’t know how I’m supposed to sit through this premier knowing you’re not wearing any," he shot back, his hand closing over hers and tugging her closer.  
He kissed her, open mouthed and passionate, “You’re incredible.”  
  
She shrugged, a blush creeping to her cheeks, unable to find the right words to say. She knew what this was; what they were. Sex is sex, until someone’s feeling get in the way. She wouldn’t let it be her, and he wouldn’t succumb either, at least, not knowingly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - some (very) light sub/dom play in the beginning that ends calmly. Nothing to really look out for (no whips, gag balls or things of that nature). Just slight dip into that land but then quickly out. Even if you’re not into that kind of thing it’s not enough to make you feel uncomfortable. Some smut towards the end.

Stumbling in the dark in five inch heels, her squinted eyes searched for the brownstone she frequented before. The breeze blew her thin dress around, the material barely keeping her covered or warm in the mid September weather. Pursing her lips, she sighed, knocking on the dark oak door, glancing around the neighborhood.  
  
Benedict opened the door, his features tired, his hair rumpled. She stifled a laugh, albeit a drunken one, and smiled.   
  
"Hi," she breathed, holding her dress down.  
"What are you doing here?" He questioned, glancing at the hallway clock that read three am.  
"I was in the area?" She shrugged.  
"You’ve been drinking," he noted, stepping aside.  
She nodded, “I have to tell you something,” she stopped, “I slept with someone.”  
His tired features turned somber, “When?” He asked, shutting the door behind her.  
"Few days ago," she paused, sitting on the plush leather couch.  
"Who is he?" Benedict pushed, his face expressionless.  
"Some guy from Uni," she shrugged.  
"Why?"  
"He reminded me of you," she sighed, "And you were away."  
  
He nodded, sitting across from her on the coffee table. His rumpled shirt gave away that she awoke him from his sleep, his expression gave away his disappointment. For the last few months they had been seeing each other; nothing exclusive with no rules, except not sleeping with others. He had abided by his own request, however it proved too difficult for Summer. He watched her black shift dress spill about her, showcasing her breast and slim waist. Her legs were still tanned from the summer and her hair was newly highlighted.   
  
"Are you mad?" She asked in a small voice.  
"Yes."  
"Do you want to punish me?" She almost whispered, "For misbehaving."  
"Excuse me?" Ben sputtered.  
"I deserve reprimanding," she said quietly, lowering her eyes, "I was out of line."  
"Summer," he began.  
"Yes sir?"  
"You’re not serious?" He asked, nervously.   
She stared at him blankly, “I am.”  
  
He stood up, brow furrowed and took her hand in his, leading her towards his bedroom. He had never done this, but had previously admitted to her that he would be one for trying if she wanted. Summer never dabbled in anything but vanilla sex, unless she was with Benedict. She had read countless stories, articles and magazine excerpts about sub/dom relationships and often wondered if Ben was a dom.  
  
She stood in the foyer of his bedroom, hands locked behind her back, eyes straight ahead as he circled her. His breathing was shallow, and Summer could feel her arousal growing.  
  
"I’ve never done this before," he began, standing behind her, "If I hurt you I want you to stop me, understood?" He asked and she nodded silently. "And if I sense any discomfort or pain, I will stop myself."  
"Yes sir," she answered quietly.  
  
He nodded, “Take your dress off,” he commanded. Her hands flew to the three small pearl like buttons at the front of her dress, undoing them slowly as he stayed put behind her. Her fingers grasped the soft cotton material, pulling the dress up and over her head, allowing it to fall to the floor beside her. He knelt silently, picking it up and hanging it over a chair, his eyes still glued to her body. Circling her, his index finger slipped between her warm skin and the lavender lace thong that clung to her body. His finger traced the circumference of her waist as he studied her silently. Clenching her legs, she tried to stifle the arousal growing between her thighs.  
  
Taking her hand, he sat on the edge of the bed, still in his pajama pants and rumpled tee shirt, “Lay across my lap,” he instructed, watching her as she settled above him, “Should I take it easy on you, or can you handle the repercussions?” He questioned, his voice low, firm.  
"I can handle it," she almost whispered, "Sir."  
"Very well," he nodded, his large palm smoothing the soft skin of her backside.  
  
Breathing heavily, her fingers grasped the material of the bed sheet, preparing herself for the unexpected. His hand came down on her skin, the sharpness of the _slap!_ echoing in the room and sending a jolt of electricity throughout her body. The pain was quickly met with a soft caress, followed by moments of stillness. He repeated the movement three more times, each slap followed by an almost too tender touch, ensuring her comfort. Surprised by her own silence, Summer let out a deep breath she was holding in, her arousal evident between her thighs.  
  
"Spread your legs," Benedict commanded. Still across his lap, she opened up to him, his growing erection pressing against her side. Trailing his finger from the top of her panties, down the length of the material between her cheeks, he cupped her mound with his hand firmly.  
  
"Did you enjoy that?" He questioned, his middle finger circling her entrance through the soaked material barely covering her. She nodded breathlessly, biting her lip to stifle the moans. "Should I reward you?" He questioned in a teasing manner, pushing his finger into her entrance as far as the material would allow.  
"Please," she begged, pushing against his hand.  
"Please what?" He drawled, his free hand sliding into her hair and tugging slightly.  
"Please, sir," she hissed feeling his finger push in again.  
  
He withdrew his hand slowly, dragging the soaked material down her legs and discarding it on the floor. His finger resumed their position at her entrance, feeling her wetness and lazily running his finger through it. She shuddered beneath him, her breath caught in her throat. It was so bizarre, yet so arousing at the same time. She knew Benedict as an affectionate lover, unafraid of boundaries, yet she has no idea how much he would enjoy himself in this situation. His middle finger slid into her, down to the knuckle, shaking every coherent thought from her head. He pumped in and out a few times, slowly teasing her to the edge.  
  
"On your knees," he demanded, removing his fingers from her as he watched her shakily kneel before him. "Open your mouth," he continued and she obliged, hands behind her back with her mouth open, "Show me what a good girl you are," he instructed, slipping his soaked finger into her mouth. Silently, she let her tongue trail over his long digit, her own arousal coating her lips. Their eyes were locked as she licked his fingers clean, causing him to release a guttural sound from somewhere deep within him. He withdrew his hand, cupping her face momentarily as his eyes studied her expression. She was enjoying herself, as was he, but a nagging feeling in his mind kept stopping him.   
  
"Are you alright, sir?" She questioned, concern in her voice.  
He nodded, his fingers stroking her cheek, “I don’t think I can do this to you.”  
"Do what, sir?" She asked, leaning forward.  
  
He took her by the elbow, sitting her down beside him on the bed. Still fully erect, he couldn’t push away the thought of possibly harming her. He had expressed interest in this particular sex life, but now that he was able to experience it, he wasn’t sure if it was for him, at least not with her. He watched her sitting beside him, naked, her skin flushed and her hair astray.   
  
"I don’t have it in me to harm you," he admitted.  
"You’re not harming me," she reassured him, "I’m a willing participant."  
He shook his head, “I know that, and as much as I want to continue, I can’t bring myself to allow you to degrade yourself to begging for forgiveness.”  
"I’m not begging," she almost laughed, "Benedict, we’re practically role playing."  
He shook his head once more, “My affection for you runs too deep to allow me to continue.”  
She watched him, brows raised and lips pursed, “I’m sorry?”  
He sighed, closing his eyes momentarily, “I am so royally fucked,” he muttered, “I don’t want to fuck you into submission or have you beg for forgiveness. Yes, I’m disappointed that you slept with someone else but I rather have you withering beneath me reaching orgasm, knowing that I can make you feel this fantastic bliss, than begging me to allow you to get there.”  
"Ben," she said slowly, her forehead resting on his shoulder, "Don’t do this."  
He shook his head, “I am besotted with you, Summer. I’m sorry.”  
  
She sighed loudly, shutting her eyes tightly. He had just uttered the words she dreaded the most. Of course she was flattered, after all he was nearly perfect. Still, her mind quickly churned; he’s fifteen years older than her, he’s famous, he works for her father. Never in her life did she think their brief encounters would leave them, let alone him, feeling this way. Yes, she had similar feelings for him but she was just a girl and these things were expected.  
  
"I think we may have taken this too far," she said quietly, her head still on his shoulder.  
His arm wrapped around her naked waist, pulling her into his lap, “Let’s forget I said anything,” he offered, “Let me pardon you for your slight indiscretion and we’ll figure this out another time.”  
  
She nodded, her lips finding his instantly, silencing his words and her thoughts. His hands palmed her naked flesh, tweaking her nipples into pert little nubs, causing her to shiver on his lap. He laid her down and stripped out of his clothes, silently covering her body with his. His weight sunk her into the mattress, her legs wrapped around his waist as he sheathed his throbbing erection within her wet folds. She hummed contently, his cock thrusting in and out of her, filling her with familiar pleasures she grew spoiled to. He gripped her hips tightly, angling her body so she took him whole. Between erratic thrust, he watched her as she moaned his name, her hands gripping his forearms as she threw her head back. The tightness of her walls contracting around him sent him to his own orgasm, her moans filling his ears as he filled her with his seed. She arched off the bed, her orgasm ripping through her almost painfully as she yelled his name over and over.  
  
"Oh Benedict," she breathed as he stilled above her, allowing her to put herself back together, "You’re trying to torture me, aren’t you?"  
He laughed dryly, rolling beside her and staring at the ceiling, “That’s quite an accusation coming from someone who just destroyed any hope of mutual affection I thought we had.”  
She rolled onto her stomach, propping herself on her elbows as she looked at him, “Don’t say that,” she whispered, kissing his chest lightly, “You barely know how I feel.”  
"What did you expect to happen, showing up at my door at three am?" He asked, finally looking at her. "A warm body and a bed to share?"  
She shrugged, “I don’t know,” she admitted, “When I’m with you I’m not the same person; the spoiled daughter of a legend with the carelessness of a toddler and the world on a silver platter. We’re just so simple.”  
"Fuck buddies," he offered, not looking at her.  
"I didn’t say that," she defended, screwing up her nose.  
"You’re implying it," he shot back.  
  
She sat up, the bed sheet covering her lower half, her tanned chest slightly exposed through the long hair covering it. She watched him as he stared at her, his knowing expression not leaving his face. With every passing second she felt her anger rising.  
  
"You’re an asshole, you know that?" She snapped. "I’m twenty one years old. What do you want me to do? Throw myself into your arms and scream fuck the world I’m in love with a man nearly twice my age?"  
"You’re being irrational," he sighed, sitting up.   
"No, you’re being ridiculous. Do you really think I can give you half of what you want?" She argued.  
"Maybe you should have considered that before trying to seduce me!" He shot, shaking his head as he laid back down.  
  
She huffed loudly, silently getting out of bed and throwing on her clothes. She slipped into her wedges, her hair falling in her face as her movement grew erratic. She stomped angrily, turning towards him.   
  
"Where are you going?" He asked, eyes closed.  
"I’m leaving," she said simply, fixing him one last glare.  
"Oh stop," he sighed, "It’s five am, come back to bed."  
"No," she protested, "That’s it I’m done I can’t handle this," she gestured between them, "Whatever this is."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Keep You by Wild Belle.

He knew where to find her. He had an idea of what she got up to on the weekends, away from her father’s watchful eye. It had been over a month since they last spoke, last saw each other. She had stormed out, rejected his calls, almost cutting him out like he didn’t exist. He cursed himself silently, stomping on the cigarette bud as he lingered outside the club. Trying to stay somewhat unseen, his mess of curls hanging in his face almost always gave him away. He stood back, watching people mill in and out. Suddenly unsure of his decision to see her, he shook his head furiously, dragging himself to the front of the line.

Almost upon approaching, the girl at the door with the clipboard in her hand almost squealed. She recognized him, and as grateful and as humbled as he was by her appreciation, he had hoped to go unnoticed. He slid inside quickly, the dark space and blaring music engulfing him immediately. He was never big on pubs, much less whilst over crowded with sweaty bodies. Scanning the room, he noticed her at the far end of the bar. He approached slowly, unsure of what to say, his thoughts unclear with the loud music booming.  
  
 _Same song, again and again_  
 _Your wrong me twice and I keep coming back_  
 _Same song, again and again and I keep coming back_  
  
"Hi," he shouted awkwardly over the music as he watched her lean on the bar.  
"What are you doing here?" She shouted back, taking a long drag from the cigarette trapped between her long fingers.  
  
She turned slowly, short leather skirt clinging to her a body, crop top exposing her still tanned, extremely toned waist. Her lips curved upon seeing his expression falter as he took her in, but she covered up her excitement quickly. Behind his nervous glance, the familiar predatory gaze lingered. She knew the thoughts running through his head were the same as hers.  
  
He cleared his throat, “I asked some friends where I could find single Uni girls,” he tried joking.  
"Well you found me," she sighed, "Now what do you want?  
He stared at her for a second, confused by her question, “I, uh, wanted to see how you were,” he stuttered.  
"I’m great, so if that’s all you want…" She sighed, waving her hand in the air.  
  
 _Tell me what the matter is, little man_  
 _I got a pretty face and I wear a nice dress_  
 _Why can’t I keep you? Keep you…_  
  
He nodded, stepping around her and allowing her to go on with her night. He sat at the opposite end of the bar, his eyes lingering on her moving frame. He wondered if her father knew she bar tended, wore the shortest skirts and flirted with every guy who wanted to buy her a drink. He watched as her hand lingered over the mans,her fingers brushing his. Was she purposely trying to make his blood boil?  
  
In her peripheral, she saw him tense up. His jaw squared and his eyes narrowed. Once upon a time he would stare at her like that before taking her clothes off. She shook her head wildly, her newly highlighted hair falling in her face as she pushed away the thoughts of him hovering above her.  
  
He knew they had no future. He knew that at 21, the last thing she wanted was a relationship, let alone one with an a-list actor. He knew that he had pushed her too far, his near love confession almost too much to bare. But alas, she was beautiful and captivating and she gave herself to him. Regardless of her emotional feelings towards him, neither could deny the carnal attraction that still lingered between them.  
  
"If you’re just going to sit here and stare," she grunted, pulling him out of his thoughts as she plopped on the stool beside him, "at least tell me why you’re really here."  
"Missed you," he shrugged, accepting the drink she placed in front of him, trying not to stare at her exposed legs.  
"You? Missed me?" She almost laughed, "couldn’t find another warm body to give you a quick fix?"  
"If you recall our last conversation - which I doubt considering you’re probably sloshed out of your mind every night," he snapped, "I wasn’t the one looking for quick anythings, Miss please take my virginity and let me mess with your head."  
  
She laughed loudly, throwing her head back and letting the familiar sound of her voice engulf him. He was almost outraged, almost wanted to get up and leave. But, almost wasn’t good enough. He wanted to see what she would say. He wanted to stare at her for as long as he could before she decided to walk away again. She shook her head, rubbing at her forehead and fixed him with a quizzical look.  
  
"I’m still trying to figure out what I may have done and when I may have done it to ignite such feelings," she thought out loud. "Let’s go back to yours and work on it."  
"I’m not going anywhere with you," he protested, causing her to laugh.  
"I’m not going anywhere with you," she mimicked in her most posh accent, "seriously Benedict stop being a child."  
"I’m being a child?" He nearly yelled, "me? Telling you I don’t just want to shag you anymore makes me a child?"  
"Ben," she sighed, reaching out to grab his arm as he stood up.  
  
 _Every minute that I spend on you_  
 _I give you honey and I give your truth_  
 _All the other women that you treat so rude_  
 _Cry, cry cause you make them blue_  
  
She waited a few minutes before following him out to the parking lot. She had almost forgotten how testy he could be. She wandered around the crowded parking lot, in search of a car she wasn’t sure he even owned. Her heels clicked beneath her on the pavement as her skirt skimmed her bare legs, remind her how cold it was actually getting. She spotted him sitting in a black Jaguar, sticking out like a sore thumb among the more modest cars surrounding him. The engine was on as he sat in the drivers seat, looking straight ahead. Knocking on the passenger window, she pulled him out of his thoughts.   
  
He stared at her before lowering the window, “what?”  
"Unlock the door," she demanded, "It’s cold out here and you’re being dramatic."  
"Maybe if you found the rest of your outfit," he muttered, watching her slide in.  
"Never seemed to be an issue before," she rolled her eyes, clambering over the gear shift and settling in his lap.  
"Nearly certain that’s not the passenger seat," he sighed.  
  
She pouted, her perfectly painted lip sticking out. Putting on the best sad eyes he’s seen in a while, she sighed heavily. He watched her as she snaked her fingers through the ends of his hair, tugging slightly and watching him shift. Her legs clamped around his thighs, the heat of her bare skin radiating. He noted - painfully - that the only thing separating him from her sweet center were his trousers and pants. She smiled at his epiphany, grinding her hips into his and pushing her chest flush with him. He held on to her hips tightly, preventing her from moving any further.  
  
"We are not having sex," he said seriously, causing her to laugh.  
"Yes we are," she corrected, her hands fiddling with his button and fly, "I’m going to fuck these feelings out of you."  
"That proud of yourself?" He sneered, allowing her to slip her hand in his pants.  
"Don’t act like you don’t like it," she breathed in his ear, "your words might be harsh but your body is giving you away," she muttered, wrapping her fingers around his growing erection.  
"We are not," he sighed as she pumped his shaft slowly, "having sex in a car."  
"It’s not just a car," she purred, "it’s a Jaguar."   
  
He rolled his eyes at her, his head falling back as she stroked him slowly, her lips nipping at the skin of throat. She ground her hips into his, a soft moan escaping her lips. He noted the effect she had on him, the way his mind registered her voice and the movements of her body. His fingers sunk into the soft skin of her thighs, coming round and cupping he bare bum. She laughed a little as he gripped her tightly, kissing her roughly, causing her to lean back on the steering wheel. The horn blared behind her and she laughed even louder, tugging his trousers and pants down just enough.   
  
"Guess you did miss me," she sighed loudly as she sunk onto him.  
He nodded, groaning his satisfaction as he held her tightly, “can’t decide if I missed you,” he paused to thrust up into her, “or your sweet cunt.”  
"Oh god," she groaned, burying her head in the crook of his neck.  
"Not god, just Ben."  
"You talk a lot," she panted, rotating her hips, rubbing the nub of sensitive flesh against him.  
  
 _Running over town like you got no nerve_  
 _Sleeping in the shanty of a brand new girl_  
 _Call me after Nancy but before Rachel_  
 _Why can’t I keep you for myself?_  
  
He laughed a little, thrusting with more force as he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of her breast. She sighed, arching her back to his touch, her hips never failing to keep the steady rhythm of his in and out and in and _out_. His breathing was labored and the windows had fogged up. She was almost certain the car was rocking from their primal display of affections. His hand found its way between their bodies, his thumb circling her clit, fast and slow and up and down. She squealed as he teased her, her head cloudy with pleasure, her body almost numb from ecstasy.  
  
"Keep that up and I’m going to cum," she stuttered, her lips no longer painted red, but instead swollen and bruised from wild kisses. He laughed as he kept going, sucking her nipple between his lips and tormenting her clit with his slowly handiwork. She began panting in a way he was very familiar with, picking up the speed of his fingers as she closed her eyes. Her mouth hung open and her nails dug into his skin from his half opened shirt as she stilled suddenly, her body stiffening and her mouth hanging open.  
  
"Fuck," she nearly screamed, her orgasm rushing through her as he kept working his way in and out. She was still leering from her bliss as she felt him lose control with a few last thrusts. She felt him empty inside of her, his body stiffening then shuddering beneath her as he panted with satisfaction, his fingers leaving brushes on her thighs as he gripped her. She smiled slowly as he opened his eyes, a smug grin appearing on his face.  
  
"That was quite a ride," she muttered, pushing the sweat dampened curls from his for head.  
"Well, this is a Jaguar," he droned, his deep laugh rumbling through her.  
  
 _Same song, again and again_  
 _Your wrong me twice and I keep coming back_  
 _Same song, again and again…_


	5. Chapter 5

She grinned as his face crossed her computer screen; half intoxicated by the sight of him, the other half by the fourth vodka tonic she was consuming. His hair was cropped short, a gingery color she wasn’t used to seeing. He smiled, all teeth and perfect lips when he saw her, her hair up and face bare. Her eyes were glazed over, was it lust or was it the alcohol?  
  
“Feels like I haven’t seen you in years,” she murmured, her voice low as it filled his office.  
“I like your hair,” he laughed, his long fingers scratching the stubble growing on his neck.  
“I could say the same for you,” she nodded, leaning into the camera, “I’ve never seen you ginger.”  
“It’s auburn,” he corrected, his eyes trying to avoid the show she was unknowingly putting on.  
  
The white t-shirt she was wearing was two sizes too big and twice as revealing as any shirt should be. Her skin was bare beneath the thin material, her nipples poking against the fabric and drawing his attention where it shouldn’t be; not tonight.  
  
“I see you dressed up for the occasion,” she laughed, noting where his attention lingered.  
“Just got back from a…meeting,” he nodded, his lips tugging at the ends.  
“What kind of meeting?” She asked after downing the last of her drink.  
  
Her head fell back against the plush pillows behind her as she sighed deeply. Pulling her hair from the topknot it was in, he watched it spill around her, reminding him of the times she was sprawled across his bed. From the position of her laptop, he saw her bare legs; smooth and toned all the way up to the black boy shorts she donned with her not so boyish top. He bit his bottom lip and cleared his throat, drawing her eyes open and back to him.  
  
“I met someone,” he said slowly.  
“Hmm,” she nearly moaned, inebriated and aroused, “you meet people everyday.”  
He found himself chuckling, “a woman.”  
She nodded, her eyes half open as she trailed her fingers across her stomach, playing with the belly ring he’s grown fond of, “what’s she like?”  
“Pardon?” He nearly choked.  
“What’s she like?” She repeated, “this women you met who has the will power to keep Big Ben in his pants and away from me.”  
  
He flustered, unsure if she was really indifferent or just intoxicated. He watched her as she laid back, the angle the camera was in allowing him the view he longed for in the back of his head. There was no denying the toxic chemistry between them. She was young and gorgeous and brilliant - everything any man could hope for. But it was her carefree behavior that kept him drawn to her; that kept her on his mind when he lay awake at night, when he took a break in between films, and especially when he had met another woman.  
  
“She’s…nice,” he said slowly, watching his words.  
“How old is she?”  
“Why does it matter?” He countered.  
“I’m just wondering if women in their late 30’s can fuck as good as I can,” she snapped, sitting up and leaning into the camera.  
He sighed, “it’s not like that, Summer.”  
“What it like then, Benedict?” She bit back, standing up and walking towards her dresser.  
  
He watched her walk away, her bum hugged perfectly by the tight shorts he was longing to peal off. He heard the clinking of glasses, and within seconds she was heading back to her bed, her fifth drink mixed and already working its way down her throat. He watched her down half the glass, her eyes closed and her head thrown back. She was home for holiday, missing the nights at uni where she could drown her sorrows and not be questioned.  
  
“Should you be drinking that much?” Ben asked, his trousers tightening as he watched her.   
She shrugged, wiping her lips with the back of her palm, “dunno,” she slurred, “so is this it?” She asked.  
“Is this what?”  
“Are you breaking up with me?” She laughed obnoxiously, “is that what it’s called when fuck buddies part?”  
He cringed, “I really wish you weren’t so morbid about it.”  
“I’m an angry drunk,” she mused.  
“You know how I feel about you, Summer,” he sighed, “but you said it yourself-” he paused, confused by her behavior, “what are you doing?”  
“What does it look like I’m doing?” She rolled her eyes.  
  
Pulling the thin material over her head, her hair fell to her bare skin. The dimmed lights in her room illuminated her always tanned skin. His eyes strained to focus on her face, but against his better behavior, they trailed down the long column of her neck, down towards the curve of her breast, past the smooth skin of her naval where she lay back against her pillows. Her fingers hooked into the waistband of her panties, her eyes locking with his as she pushed down the fabric.  
  
“Summer,” he warned, his voice an octave lower than it previously was, reminding her of the way he’d moan her name.  
“Benedict,” she breathed, the barely there black material skidding past her toned legs down to her feet, where she suddenly kicked them off the bed.  
“You don’t need to do this,” he sighed.  
“One last time,” she muttered, “for old times sake,” she added, her fingers cupping her breast.  
  
He sighed desperately, looking around his office instead of at the screen. His mind was screaming at him to disconnect the call, to get up and walk away from the toxic relationship they carried on. She was gorgeous and fun and she was a great fuck, but she was half his age and she really did his head in. Her quiet moans filtered through his darkened room, the tent in his pants growing against his own will.  
  
“Come on Ben,” she begged, her fingers buried between her legs, “your turn.”  
“Summer,” he stammered, his eyes glued to her naked form, her fingers working quickly.  
“Mmm,” she grinned drunkenly.  
  
With her eyes half open, nearing ecstasy, she watched his chest rise and fall, his lips part, and his eyes darken as he took in the sight before him. If she wasn’t drunk this thought wouldn’t cross her mind. But she knew for several weeks now that they were close to the end, that he would eventually meet someone more suitable for him. The thought of him with someone else bothered her to the point of frustration. The dreams she had of him in bed with a faceless woman tore her apart in ways she couldn’t admit. Thus, she knew she had to do something to keep him wanting her.   
  
“Oh god,” she moaned, the momentary bliss flooding her body.  
“Jesus Christ,” he panted, his face centimeters from the screen, “don’t do that,” he warned, watching her grin spread as she put her index finger in her mouth, “fucking hell, you know I love when you do that.”  
“I want you so badly,” she murmured, her eyes glued to the ceiling.  
“Is anybody home?” He asked and she shook her head, “I’ll be there in fifteen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I've ended it (for now) a few months ago. I may eventually come back to it. Maybe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give in. You're all too nice to me.
> 
> In The Morning - J.Cole, Drake (seriously the best song to write smut to, just sayin)

_No strings attached, like a cordless phone_  
You see my intentions with you is clear  
Get all defensive, apprehensive, all because my career  
To be fair, I know we barely know each other and yeah

It had been a while since he'd seen Summer. After summer holiday had passed, their trysts got fewer, shorter. She had gone back to uni, to finish off her last year before she jetted off to wherever her heart desired. _Bali, maybe,_ she told him last time they'd spoken; naked, engulfed by a cloud of cigarette smoke and expensive sheets in Paris where she'd flow to meet him on a whim. The _ding!_ of his phone kept pulling him from his conversation as he attempted to silence the messages that kept jumping on his screen. He was both surprised and alarmed that she decided to reach out to him after months of miscommunication.

"Should you get that?" The pretty brunette he was sat across, Millie, asked.  
He shook his head, "it's not important, darling," he reassured her, his almost girlfriend

_I know you're ignoring me Benny_

_Why don't you come pick me up from the Firehouse on Chiltren and we'll relieve some stress together?_

He swallowed around the lump in his throat; she was home. He didn't know why, or when, but he knew she was here and she was close. He could almost swear Millie saw his brow knit together as he thought of polite excuses to cut their date short. He shook his head, sipping his water. He wasn't going to fall in her traps - again -  only to let her have his way with him until she no longer found him necessary. He couldn't believe - let alone understand - how this 20something managed to have such a hold on him. _Get it together_ , he constantly had to remind himself, texting her back.

 _In a meeting. Can't talk._ _Enjoy your night._

His phone ding'd almost instantly, causing his date to scowl.

_I'm not daft, Benny. I'm sure you want me more than your current 'meeting' members._

The nerve on that girl was something Benedict couldn't decide if he loved or despised. Some would say she lacked a filter, had no tact. But, Summer, was sure that she was just out spoken and over opinionated. In fact, she'd always be the first to clamp a hand over her mouth and proclaim how much of 'cunt' she was for over sharing. His date - Millie, the possible girlfriend - cleared her throat from across the table, smoothing her slender fingers through her hair. She was pretty in her own right, just a bit over thirty and a successful career as a screen writer. He tried a smile, tucking his phone into his suit pocket.

"I'm so sorry but-"  
"You need to go?" She finished for him, half smiling, "it's fine."  
"I'll call you," he reassures himself more than her as they exit the restaurant, parting ways.

_I'll be there in fifteen._

Fluffing up her hair in the dirty bathroom mirror, she smacked her lips together, the plum purple color bringing out the warm tones of her skin. She swiped a finger under each eye, cleaning the I-may-be-drunk smudge of eyeliner, and smiling at herself. She always got what she wanted, in the end. Readjusting her leather mini, she strode out of the bathroom, quickly heading to the front entrance of the club. She stood outside for a few minutes, chatting with a few girls before his car pulled up to the curb. She smiled brightly, excused herself, and stood beside the car as he got out. Her smile nearly faltered when he walked towards her, black slacks clinging to his firm thighs. He wore a crisp white button down, a black skinny tie, topped with a gray checkered blazer. She wondered for a second why she stopped speaking to him.

"Hey stud," she almost purred, throwing her arms around his neck.  
"Summer," he sighed, a mix of annoyance and nerves.  
"Don't be too happy to see me," she laughed, pulling back.

He kept his hand on the small of her back as they stood on the side walk talking for a few minutes. His fingers trailed the exposed skin her barely there camisole exposed. Her skin was warm under his touch, her cheeks flushing at the sudden display of affection. She was tall in her stilettos, almost matching his height. He held the door open for her as she slipped into the plush leather seat of his Jaguar, her long legs sliding across the seat. He took a deep breath as he walked over to the driver's side of the car, fully knowing this night will not end in his favor.

They stumbled through the dark corridors of her apartment complex, her heels in one hand, the other dragging Ben up the dimly let stairs. He watched the intent sway of her hips as she took the steps, red painted toe nails tip toeing about the grimy floors. She spoke animatedly about things he wasn't listening to, instead watching with every step how her skirt hopped above her arse, revealing the lacy panties he was yearning to rip off.

"So this is me," she smiled, pushing the heavy metal door open to reveal a spacious loft. He nodded, looking around as she messed with the numerous locks and bolts on her door. Discarding her shoes on the floor, she pealed off her leather jacket, dumping it with her purse on the coat hook by the door. He slipped off his blazer silently, hanging it beside her various things. He watched her as she moved about, quietly, picking things up and putting them in various places. He stood rooted to his spot, his eyes lingering on her legs as she bent at the waist to pick up papers that littered her coffee table.

"Psychology papers," she shrugged, placing them on the bar that separated her kitchen from her living room, "so...are you just going to stand there or?"

He took a few short strides towards her, his arms wrapping around her waist, pressing her flush against him. She pulled at his tie, loosening it enough to pull it over his head and throwing it on the ground. He watched her with hooded eyes as she undid the buttons to his shirt, pressing kisses along the skin she exposed, until she pushed it off his shoulders, letting it meet around their feet. Running her fingers down his chest, she noticed he'd toned up - probably for filming - in recent months. Without warning, he pulled the thin camisole over her head, revealing her pert breast, her chest rising and falling slowly. Their lips met in a clatter, all teeth and tongue and pent up frustration. He wanted nothing more than devour her on the spot, and she wanted nothing more than to hush the feelings in the pit of her stomach.

His fingers deftly worked the fly on her leather skirt, letting it pool around her ankles. Kicking it aside, their mouths still attached, fighting for dominance, she worked his trousers off almost instantly, his growing erection brushing her fingers. He pulled her to him, their kisses frantic. His hands roamed her body, brushing spots his memory stored, sending shivers down her spine. Benedict was always a fantastic, giving lover. He broke her out of her shell, but no one had managed to kick him out of his number one spot he held. Her hands fiddled with the waistband of his briefs before she pushed her fingers through, pulling them down his toned legs. She exhaled loudly, her mouth finding his again.

She never understood what it was _exactly_ that drew her to him. Besides the given - gorgeous - they had nothing in common. Or, at least, she'd like to convince herself of that. They both had a love of traveling, reading, learning. They meshed on many levels but one; age. She'd cut him out countless times, only to come back and be accepted with begrudgingly open arms. He was enamored with her from the moment they'd met. He knew that their potential relationship could ruin his career, but he knew that he had nothing to fear just yet; Summer was a wild card. She didn't want to be tied to anyone or anything, ever.

His fingers hooked into the barely there waist of her lace panties, pushing them down her legs. She let out a low groan as his fingers found the flesh of her bum, carrying her towards the nearest wall. Her back flushed the cool tile, she shivered in his grasp, rolling her hips towards his. His massive erection brushed her swollen nub, causing her breath to hitch. She wanted him right then and there.

"Ben," she moaned his name softly, something he would have loved to get used to, "don't make me beg."  
He laughed a little, slamming his hips into her, his cock slipping through her folds, "I think I deserve a bit of persuasion."  
"Oh please," she rolled her eyes, sinking her teeth into the smooth column of his throat, "you could have called me."

He hissed at the feel of her teeth breaking his skin, pushing her back against the wall harder. Holding her hips against the warm orange tone of the wall, he aligned with her entrance, their eyes both focused on that sweet spot. He pushed into her with force, all at once. She nearly yelped, his cock filling and stretching her to her limits. _It's been way too long_. He dove into her quickly, his thrusts erratic as he slammed into her core, his nails digging into the flesh of her thighs. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her nails raking down his back, she bit into his shoulder to stifle her screams.

"Give it to me ha- _harder_ ," she stuttered, pulling his lobe between her teeth, "like you've been d-d-dreaming about."  
He pelvic bone slammed into her sweet nub, causing her to groan loudly, "don't want to hurt you."  
She sighed loudly, cursing every God she could think of, "you'd never hurt me," she whimpered, tugging at the ends of his hair, nipping on his jaw.  
"Christ," he groaned, his mind cloudy, "Summer, I-"  
"Shhh," she begged, silencing his words with her mouth, his hips thrusting, pushing him to her core, stroking that sweet spot that drove her nuts, "Oh god, _Ben_ ," she moaned, her nails digging into the nape of his neck.  
"Look at me," he demanded, attempting to control his thrusts.

She pulled away from him, her back aligned with the wall as he slowed his strokes, slowly torturing her. Her mouth was hanging open, her hair was ruffled, and the way her tits bounced in his face as he pushed _in and out and in and out_ of her transfixed him. She was breath taking and toxic and good God was he in love with her. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as the fire began to build in the pit of her stomach. His strong hands pinned her hips to the wall, his legs straining to keep them up, their gaze not faltering from one another. Her lips sought his in a fiery kiss, their tongues dancing the familiar dance of _fuck me senseless, leave me be_. She could barely differentiate between the beginnings of her orgasm approaching and the butterflies in her stomach she felt whenever he kissed her.

"Summer," he grunted, "Summer, I think I,"  
"Don't say it," she begged, so close to reaching her peak, "Please don't say it."  
He shook his head, biting his bottom lip as his own bliss began to take over him, "I have to, I-"  
"Fuck," she nearly yelled as she began to explode, her body shaking as his last few thrusts sent them both over the edge.  
"I-I," he panted, spilling into her, "I-I love you."

Her breathing labored, her legs jelly, she came down from her blissful explosion slowly. Panting, her hair sticking to her face, the moonlight streaming in from the opened windows showcasing the red nail marks all over his shoulders, she rested her head on his chest. He slowly unwrapped her legs from his waist, both of them spent and languid. She leaned on the wall, his hands resting on her hips as they both sought the right words. Brows furrowed, she looked up at him, tears nearly welling in her eyes.

"You can't," she shook her head furiously, "I told you not to."  
He was taken aback, "I didn't exactly plan on it."  
"You can't," she repeated, "We're not - I'm not right for you. Don't you see?"  
"Don't _you_ see?" He countered, "you are the only woman to ever have me running back to her."  
She shook her head, wiping viciously at her eyes, "Benny, I-we-I can't say it back to you."  
He nodded, gathering her in his arms, "Then don't, not if you don't mean it."

_Somehow I wound up in your bed so where we headin' from here?_   
_Just say you're scared if you're scared but if you through frontin' we can do somethin'_   
_And you know just what I'm talking about, tomorrow you'll be calling out_

 

 


End file.
